1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling a device and a device control system that control a plurality of devices on the basis of a speech command from a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of recent development of speech recognition technologies, various devices can be controlled through speech recognition.
Furthermore, a method for controlling a device in which a microphone provided in a house receives speech inputs and a plurality of devices connected to one another through a network are controlled has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-182679).